Filking Utena
by Siobhan Recca
Summary: PG-13 with a side of R cause a few of these are more than a bit risque. These are all filks about Utena (and the cast there of). Here's a challenge for you. Try to figure out who's singing each one!
1. Dueling In Ohtori

Dueling in Ohtori  
  
Put on my white silk rose  
And I climbed up the stairs  
Stepped out where its Akio's show  
As the crow shed false tears  
Hey you, Juri - Won't you look down over me  
Yeah I got a fine steel sword  
But I'm as blue as a Prince can be  
  
Then I'm dueling in Ohtori  
Dueling with a castle hanging over head  
Dueling in Ohtori  
Sometimes I think I might be dead  
  
Saw the ghost of Dios  
In Science Hall  
Followed him up to the gates of the Arena  
Then I watched him walk right through  
Now Anthy did not see him  
She just hovered around his tomb  
But there's a pretty little ride  
Waiting for the Bride  
Down in Saionji's Room  
  
Then I'm dueling in Ohtori  
Dueling with a castle hanging over head  
Dueling in Ohtori  
Sometimes I think I might be dead  
  
They've got curry on the table  
They've got gossip in the air  
And Touga be glad to see you  
When you haven't got a prayer  
And, boy, you ain't got a prayer at Ohtori  
  
Now Miki plays piano  
Every night in the Music Room  
And they took me down to meet him  
And he asked me if I would -  
Fight a little duel  
And I struck with all my might  
And he said,  
Tell me are you a duelist, child?  
And I said, man, I am tonight!  
  
Then I'm dueling in Ohtori  
Dueling with a castle hanging over head  
Dueling in Ohtori  
Sometimes I think I might be dead  
  
Put on my white silk rose  
And I climbed up the stairs  
Stepped out where its Akio's show  
As the crow shed false tears  
Stepped out where its Akio's show  
As the crow shed false tears 


	2. Running From Akio

Dueling in Ohtori  
  
Tore off this goddamn rose  
And I'm sprintin' for the gate  
Gettin' out while the getting's good  
While I can still escape  
Hey Utena - Won't you take a page from me?  
Yeah I got a fine steel sword  
But I'm gonna be running to fast to see  
  
Then I'm running from Akio  
Running from where everyone's in leather pants  
Running from Akio  
God, I just hope I got a chance  
  
Saw that freaky Juri  
Out in her pjs   
Followed me up to the gates of the school  
Then she watched me dash right through  
Now Anthy did not see me  
She just putters with her blooms  
But there ain't no damn way  
I'm going near that thing  
Down in Saionji's Room  
  
Then I'm running from Akio  
Running from where everyone's in leather pants  
God, I just hope I got a chance  
  
There's Nanami on a table  
Causing gossip in the air  
And Touga keeps coming near me  
I'm gonna mace 'em if he takes another step  
...I really thought that was another step  
  
Now Miki plays piano  
Every night in the Music Room  
And they took me down to meet him  
And he asked me if I would -  
Fight a little duel  
And I screamed with all my might  
And he said,  
What the hell is wrong with you?  
And I said, I'm surrounded by freaks tonight!  
  
Then I'm running from Akio  
Running from where everyone's in leather pants  
Running from Akio  
God, I just hope I got a chance  
  
Tore off this goddamn rose  
And I'm sprintin' for the gate  
Gettin' out while the getting's good  
While I can still escape  
Gettin' out while the getting's good  
While I can still escape 


	3. Does The Castle Come Down

Does The Castle Come Down  
  
Does the Castle come down  
When you dream of me  
Do the sheets grow wet  
Does the Castle come down  
When you dream of me  
Will you let me in  
Does the Castle come down  
  
Nothing like a wine soaked night  
To set the fires burnin'  
Nothing like a silken sheet  
To take me home again  
  
When you dream of me  
Do the sheets grow wet  
Does the Castle come down  
When you fantasize about me  
Will you let me in  
Does the Castle come down  
  
Something in my pocket  
That was written years ago  
In faded ink said "Baby, you light my fire"  
Do you think so  
  
  
  
Does the Castle come down  
When you dream of me  
Do the sheets grow wet  
Does the Castle come down  
When you fantaize about me  
Will you let me in  
Does the Castle come down  
  
Is it easier for you to say  
You never loved me anyway  
Or do you hide me away in a coffin tight  
Like a little lost child?  
  
Do you dream of me  
Do your sheets grow wet  
Does the Castle come down  
When you fantasize about me  
Will you let me in  
  
Oh, baby, does the Castle come down  
Oh, baby, does the Castle come down  
Does the Castle come   
Does the Castle come  
Does the Castle come down  
  
Does the Castle come  
Does the Castle come  
Does the Castle come down  
Does the Castle come down  
  
When you dream of me 


	4. She's So Strange

She strode onto the campus  
Like she was some kinda prince  
That *boy's* uniform with hot pink shorts  
God, the sight made me wince  
She had to of missed the mirror  
That outfit needed to be shot  
And all the *girls* dreamed they'd be her partner  
They'd be *her* partner, and  
  
She's so strange  
I can't believe she died her hair pink  
She's so strange  
What the hell is wrong with blond?!  
Blond! Blond!  
  
She's been hanging around my brother  
She thinks I'm so naive  
Well, I'm not just a cute, innocent blonde!  
I know I can make her leave  
But she ditched him with out a second thought  
Without any help from me  
How could she just abandon my brother  
Abandon my brother, and  
  
She's so strange  
She's probably a dike like Juri  
She's so strange  
She's probably screwin' Anthy!  
Anthy! Anthy!  
  
  
  
  
How could she just abandon my *brother*  
Abandon my *brother*, and  
  
She's so strange  
She's such a freak!  
She's so strange  
I can't believe she's so popular!  
Popular! Popular!  
  
Well, I've traveled out to Africa  
To find some damn spice  
That wasn't even worth the trip  
To fix that flipped personality trist  
Geez, she's never where she's supposed to be  
And when she is, it's like she's  
Some underworld spy or supercool guy  
Supercool *guy*, and  
  
She's so strange  
How the hell can Touga *like* her?  
She's so strange!  
She even claims that she likes *Anthy*  
Anthy! Anthy! Anthy!  
  
  
  
  
She's so strange  
She's almost as bad as Saionji  
She's so strange  
Why can't she be more like Miki?  
She's so strange  
Why can't she be cool like Akio?  
  
She's so strange (so strange)  
Hell, why can't she be more like *ME*?  
Like me? Like me? Like me? 


	5. A Legend In His Own Mind

Legend In His Own Mind  
  
Well, I have known him  
Since he was a small boy  
And his mama used to say  
"My boy is gonna grow up and be  
Some kind of leader some day"  
  
Then he'd pull out that stick  
And prance about in his skirts with it  
His mama would say to him  
"This isn't exactly what we had planned"  
  
But he's a legend in his own mind  
A hero in the duelist circle  
Playin' Prince to fit his rhythem  
But a legend's only a little boy  
When he goes home alone  
  
  
  
And though I know he  
Still has the heart of a small boy  
Well, he lent it out far too much  
And no woman's loving him  
Cause those who might gotta be 'touched'  
  
Then he pulls out that stick   
And prance about in his skirts with it  
Think kind of sadly to myself  
This isn't exactly what was planned  
  
But he's a legend in his own mind  
A hero in the duelist circle  
Playin' Prince to fit his rhythem  
But a legend's only a little boy  
When he goes home alone  
  
Well, a legend's only a little boy  
When he goes home alone. 


	6. Nobody Does Me Better

Nobody does me better  
Makes me feel sad for Utena  
Nobody does me half as good as you  
Akio, you're the best  
  
I wasn't duelin'  
But somehow you found me  
I tried to hide from your love light  
But like the castle above me  
The Dean who loved me  
Is spreadin' wide my legs tonight  
  
And nobody does me better  
Though sometimes I want to run away  
Nobody does it quite the way you do  
Why'd you have to be so good?  
  
The way that you drive  
That sexy damn car of yours  
There's some kinda magic inside you  
That keeps me in chains  
You just keep it comin'  
How'd you learn to do that thing you do?  
  
Oh, and nobody does me better  
Makes me feel sad for Utena  
Nobody does me half as good as you  
Akio, Akio, brother you're the best  
  
Akio, you're the best  
Brother, you're the best  
Akio, you're the best  
  
FADE  
Oh.. oh.. OH! 


	7. All You Want Is Me

All You Want Is Me  
  
Who cares what the neighbors say  
When they hear us scream at night?  
Do they know our bed's all in tatters?  
What do the neighbors know  
About the heat and passion?  
The fire 'tween my legs that really matters?  
They can never guess between the screams  
That all you want is me  
And the sexy hurricane I got here, oh yeah.  
  
All you want is me  
I'm not a man who says "Good morning, dear", no, I'm not  
(All you want is me, all that you want is me)  
(All you want is me, nobody else, no one but me)  
  
Let 'em groan at the door  
Let 'em moan on the floor  
Let 'em go ahead and screw the wrong person  
I'll chase you 'round the room  
Make you crazy like the moon  
They can never guess between the screams  
That all you want is me  
And the sexy hurricane that I share (I share, yeah)  
  
All you want is me  
I'm not a man who tiptoes up the stair, no, I'm not  
(All you want is me, all that you want is me)  
(All you want is me, nobody else, no one but me)  
  
  
  
They could never guess between the screams  
That all you want is me (all you want is me)  
And the sexy hurricane that I bring, oh uh oh  
  
All you want is me  
No pansy man who tiptoes up the stairs (he'd fall)  
All you want is me  
And my freight train  
Whistlin' over my track, oh uh oh  
All you want is me  
And my Mack truck lovin'  
Jumping you, Anthy  
Oh uh oh, Utena  
  
(All that you want) 


	8. Exordium & Terminus

Exordium & Terminus   
(In The Year 2525 (Exordium & Terminus) by Zager & Evans)  
  
In the year 2525  
if Akio is still alive  
if the Bride can survive  
They may find  
  
In the year 3535  
Ain't gonna need to tell the truth, tell no lie  
Everything you think, do and say  
Is in the rose you lost today  
  
In the year 4545  
You ain't gonna need your skills  
Won't need your eyes  
You won't find a thing to chew  
Nobody's gonna look at you  
  
In the year 5555  
Your swords are hangin' limp at your sides  
Your legs got nothin' to do  
Some machine's doin' that for you  
  
In the year 6565  
You won't need no Betrothed, won't need no Bride  
You'll pick your Prince, pick your Princess too  
From the bottom of a long glass tube  
  
In the year 7575  
If Dios is a-coming   
He oughta make it by then  
Maybe He'll look around Himself and say  
"Guess it's time for the judgement day"  
  
In the year 8585  
Dios is gonna shake His sleepy head  
He'll either say "I'm pleased where the duels have been"  
Or tear it down, and start again  
  
In the year 9595  
I'm kinda wonderin' if the Akio is gonna be alive  
He's taken everything this old earth can give  
And he ain't put back nothing  
  
Now it's been ten thousand years  
Duelist have cried a billion tears  
For what, they'll never knew  
Now Akio's reign is through  
  
But through eternal night  
The twinkling of starlight  
So very far away  
Maybe it's only yesterday 


	9. Love In An Elevator

Love In An Elevator  
(Love In An Elevator by Aerosmith)  
  
Workin' like a girl fo de Akio man  
(Woah)  
Workin' fo de End o' de World  
(Woah, yeah)  
Bettin' on the rose I'm tossin'  
(Woah)  
I'm gonna have a fantasy  
(Woah, yeah)  
Where am I gonna look?  
They tell me that love is blind  
I really need the Bride like an open book  
To read between the lines  
  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
Juri's in the elevator  
(Woah)  
Shiori second floor  
(Woah, yeah)  
She said, "Can I see you later  
(Woah)  
And love you just a little more?"  
(Woah, yeah)  
I kinda' hope we get stuck  
Nobody gets out alive  
She said, "I'll show ya how to get to the end o' the world, honey  
And have you home by five"  
  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'till I hit the ground  
In the air, in the air  
Honey, one more time now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm going down  
  
Love in an...  
  
Elevator  
  
Going down  
  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I hit the ground  
  
Gonna be a prince among kings  
(Woah)  
Gonna be a first loss duelist  
(Woah, yeah)  
I'm gonna be a real smooth operator  
(Woah)  
And have me a love affair  
(Woah, yeah)  
Gotta get my timin' right  
(Woah)  
It's a test that I gotta pass  
(Woah, yeah)  
I'll chase you all the way to the stairway, honey  
(Woah)  
Kiss your sassafrass  
  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground  
  
Do you care? Do you care?  
Honey, one more time now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up up when I'm goin' down  
  
Yeah, do you care?  
Honey, one more time now it ain't fair  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
  
Air, in the air, honey one more one more one more one more  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
  
Yeah, in the air, honey one more one more one more one!  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
  
Yeah, in the air, honey one more one more one more time  
Love in an elevator  
  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down  
Air, in the air, in the air, in the air  
  
Love in an elevator  
Livin' it up when I'm goin' down 


	10. Rock Me, Mikikun!

Rock Me, Miki-kun!  
(Rock Me Amadeus by Falco)  
  
He was the first playa  
ever to set foot on this earth.  
He was a genius from the day of his birth.  
He could play the piano  
like a ring and a bell  
And ev'rybody screamed:  
  
Come on, rock me, Miki-kun!  
  
He was a shy superstar,  
he was reserved but whatever he did (it)  
Seemed to be alright.  
But he ne'er drank (and)  
nor cursed not even fooled around!  
But when the women would shout:  
  
Rock me, Miki-kun,  
Miki-kun, Miki-kun, Miki-kun,  
Miki-kun, Miki-kun, Miki-kun,  
Oh oh oh Miki-kun!  
  
With a roll of sheet music  
in one hand and a foil in the other  
He was quite the ladies man  
He always seemed to worry  
what the next day would bring  
Because the girls would sing:  
  
Rock me, Miki-kun!  
  
His mind was on fencing and classical music  
Because he dueled so hard  
he had to die so young.  
But he made his mark in history.  
Still ev'rybody says:  
  
Rock me, Miki-kun! 


	11. The Saionji Tango

The Saionji Tango  
(The Masochism Tango by Tom Leher)  
  
You ache for the touch of my lips, dear  
But I long for the touch of your whips, dear  
You can raise welts faster than Akio's lips  
As we dance to the Saionji Tango  
  
Let our love be a flame, not an ember  
Say it's _me_ that you want to dismember!  
I'll Blacken your eye  
You set fire to my tie  
As we dance to the Saionji Tango  
  
At my command  
Before me here you stand  
My heart is in my hand - yecch  
It's here that you must be  
My heart entreats  
Just hear those savage beats  
I'll get you some cleats  
And come and trample me  
  
Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany  
That's why I'm in such exquisite agony  
My soul is on fire  
It's aflame with desire  
Which is why I perspire when we tango  
  
I caught my nose  
In your left castanet, love  
I can feel the pain yet, love  
Ev'ry time I hear drums  
And I envy the rose  
That you held in your teeth, love  
With the thorns underneath, love  
Sticking into your gums  
  
Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches  
The last time you needed twenty stitches  
To sew up the gash that I left on your face  
As we danced to the Saionji Tango  
  
I'll bash in your brain  
Make me scream with pain  
Then kick me once again  
And say we'll never part  
  
I know too well  
I'm underneath your spell  
So, Darling, if you smell  
Something burning, it's my heart  
Hic! Excuse me  
  
Take a lesson from your brother and be bolder  
Burn your initials in my shoulder  
Fracture my spine and swear that you're mine  
As we dance to the Sai-onji Tango! 


End file.
